1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information transmit/receive apparatus (facsimile apparatus) comprising a sorter (recording sheet sorting device).
2. Related Background Art
A facsimile apparatus or image forming apparatus comprising a sorter is known in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 57-95755, 56-120258, 1-203168 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,860, filed on Sep. 24, 1991 and 61-23083 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,572, filed on Aug. 8, 1989).
A conventional sorter has poor versatility, and cannot be attached to various types of facsimile apparatuses. For this reason, the type of sorter which can be attached is limited, or conversely, a facsimile apparatus to which the sorter can be attached is limited.